Not another Girls und Fury clipshow
by Dannyjensen
Summary: Based on the "Girls & Panzer - Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu" manga spin-off, which took place after the battle against the Selection University, nothing fancy,well since the stuffs I wrote isn't exactly fancy anyway, just some comedic shorts depicting the daily activities of the Ooarai students and their interaction with the other schools.
1. Chapter 1

_**Not another Girls und Fury clipshow**_

 _ **These shorts stories took place a feeeew weeks after the match agaisnt the Selection University…regarding the girls and boys from the Ooarai's daily activities and interaction with the girls from the other Academies… yes, there will be less tanks involved, BUT there will be more WWII themes and other vehicles, weapons involved.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Volume 1:**_

 _ **Birthday Downfall**_

 _ **Ooarai's Hangar…**_

"Happy birthday Johanna!" said Miho, Hana,Saori, Yukari and Reizei in unison as they each handed out a gift, neatly wrapped, save for Reizei to a blushing Johanna as the girls sat around a small chocolate cake with a miniature Tiger II figure placed on top.

The German girl didn't quite know how to react as she just shyly receive the presents while stuttering "Th…Than…Thank you so much" as a joyful smile slowly appearing on her face.

Saori __then asked "Oh c'mon Jojo, no need to be so shy about it, it's your birthday, it's time for everyone to have fun"

Johanna shook her head as she smiles "I…I am having fun…it's just that… this is the very first time..I've ever have such a simple…yet cozy birthday celebration such as this…"

Hana then asked "I see…does… your father always throw a big birthday party for you every year?"

Johanna shook her head once more "N..no, Father prefer simple celebrations such as this…it…it's my big brother who always throw a big celebrations for me…"

Miho smiles in return "But…doesn't that means that he really loves you?"

Johanna giggled "Ye…Yes… but he…tend to go overboard sometimes with the preparation…"

Yukari then asked "Oh yea, speaking of your brother Johanna…I haven't seen him and…pretty much everyone else since school out…"

Hana then replied "Oh I saw him and Anzu, along with MoMo and Yuzu went into the student council's office about an hour ago…I wonder what happened…"

 _ **Meanwhile, Ooarai Student council's office…**_

Within the dimly litted office where every single one of the Ooarai's Sensha-do team can be seen gathering around, with Grady can be seen standing on a three-steps ladder, trying to fix the light,which what was causing the lack of light within the room.

Everyone's face seems a bit nervous as they look at Konstantin, wearing his black SS tanker commander uniform, with a pair of glasses as he reading some sort of food magazine and taking notes from time to time, with Yuzu can be seen speaking on the phone quietly next to him.

Then, everyone was a bit startled when Leon opens the door and went in, looking as nervous as ever.

At the same time, Yuzu hang up the phone and said to Konstantin "Well I just called the best Yukata tailor in town…and they said they'll be more than happy to make Johanna the "most divine Yukata a girl could ever own" as you requested but… it's so sudden, and with Johanna's birthday party being… tonight, even with all their best effort, they cannot finish the outfit in time for tonight…"

Konstantin the shrugs as he calmly replied "Meh, Its understandable… order that yukata anyway, Johanna would need it for the Summer Festival…"

With his eyes still glued on the food magazine, Konstantin asked Leon, who stood before him, sweating nervously "Leon, my friend, now that you're done with ordering that cake for Johanna, could you do me another favor and checks out these catering company? They have some delicious looking Sushi and I…"

Leon gulped as he cut Konstantin off "Kommandant… it's about the cake…They said they can't get it done in 2 hours…"

Konstantin's face froze as he asked "…I'm sorry..what?"

Leon grabs his collar and pull it, attempting to loosen it up a bit before he said "They…They can't make that… specific cake just within 2 hours…it's… it's not possible.."

Konstantin slowly put down his magazine while reaching for his glasses with a trembling hand and took it off.

As he place the pair of glasses on the table, he said "Everyone, would you be so kind and leave me alone with Leon for a bit?"

With that, Don, his crew, save for Grady, who was still fixing the light and the girls slowly,awkwardly left the room.

Leon can't even look his commander in the eyes as he dashes his eyes around the ceiling as everyone leaving.

Then, the moment the door finally shut, leaving only Grady, still nonchalantly fixing the light, Leon and Konstantin, the young commander of the Tiger II suddenly slam his hand onto the table while shouting in German " _WHAT THE FUCK DO THEY MEAN BY "NOT POSSIBLE"? HOW THE FUCK IS A 25 LAYERS CHOCOLATE CAKE WITH STRAWBERRY FILLING, GOLD FLAKES FROSTING BEING DELIVERED TO THE PARTY FROM A STUKA IS IMPOSSIBLE?"_

Leon try to keep his composure as he replied in German " _Kommandant, finding a operatinal Stuka fighter plane in Japan nowadays is something that can't be done within 2 hours, please understand "_

Konstantin snaps back " _WHAT KIND OF FUCKING BIRTHDAY PARTY WITHOUT A CAKE HUH? AND THIS IS JOHANNA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! I WILL NOT HAVE MY BELOVED LIL' SISTER CELEBRATING HER BIRTHDAY EATING VEGETABLES OR THOSE DISGUSTING GLUTTON-FREE GOOPS YA HEAR? WHAT ABOUT THE ENTERTAINMENT?"_

Leon then replied " _Well they have finished reshershing for that "revamped" version of The Sleeping Beauty which you've written…They should be arriving here from Germany in time for the party"_

The scene then show everyone stand outside the office, with Konstantin's voice can be heard clearly through the closed door snarling " _GEE, THEY CAN FINISH PREPARING FOR A PLAY THAT INVOLVE A BATTLION OF TIGER TANKS AND A DRAGON WITHIN 5 HOURS AFTER BEING INFORMED BUT A FUCKING 25 LAYERS CAKE WITH GOLD FLAKES FROSTING WITHIN 2 HOURS IS FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE HUH?HEY! MAYBE THEY CAN MAKE A NUKE OUTTA CAT PISS AND SOME TAMPONS WITHIN 1 HOUR,BUT TOOK HALF A DAY MAKING A SINGLE PEANUT BUTTER N' JELLY SANDWICH, WHO KNOWS"_

As everyone awkardly listen to the shouting inside, Don and be seen holding his face with both hands as he tried his best to held back his laughter, while Erwin can be seen patting his shoulder.

The view then shifted back into the office, with Konstantine looking out the window, finally lowering his tone as he said " _Well… there goes my grand plan for the best birthday party for Johanna… at least we still have the Sushis… We…still have the Sushis to look forward to right?"_

Leon startled as he said " _Ye..Yes, Kommandant! I'll get on it right away"_ grab the magazine, salute his commander before dashing out of the office, slamming the door into Bible's face as his grunt can be heard.

Konstantin the lower his head and said, in a somber voice " _Forgive me dear sister… I've failed you…"_

Meanwhile, Johanna can be seen laughing and talking joyfully with Hana, Saori,Miho,Yukari and Reizei as they walk home together.

…


	2. Girls und Fury und Summer

_**Not another Girls und Fury clipshow**_

 _ **Volume 2:**_

 _ **Girls und Fury und Summer**_

 _ **Ooarai's poolside,sometimes during early midsummer…**_

"SO, as we've discussed, and by we I mean the three of us, that the Ooarai will now have an enforced midsummer sport test!" said Anzu as she lay on top of her Hetzer in a "Draw-me-like-one-of-your French-girl" manner while wearing a two-piece bikini that barely cover her Flatscreen TV body.

Miho and her crew can be seen standing at the poolside, along with the other girls, all with their own bikinis on. The Commander of the Panzer IV then asked "So uh… do you guys do this every year?"

Yukari,who was wearing a camo bikini replied "Nah, this is our first time, the Prez came up with some crazy "activities" each year before the Sensha-do program was re-activated"

Momo, who was standing next to Yuzu, and was wearing a highly provocative black swimsuit, which not only looked like a soldier's bandolier but also shows 70% of her luscious body spoke loudly "Alright ye maggots, Firstly, I wanted to say, good job on the intellect test earlier…"

Momo then swung her finger and pointed at Don's team,who was wearing their Rhodesian Army uniform as they stood near a lifeguard's watch post. Her finger pointed paticularly at Grady as she said " 'cept you Coon-ass! Are you really THAT dumb or you just trying to mess with me?For the LAST. TIME! Gamera is NOT REAL!"

However, there was no reply from Grady, whose expression seems to be in some sort of trance,with his eyes sparkles and beaming straight at Momo.

Having notices that, Bible then pat Grady's shoulder and said to Momo "Oh you eh… you'll hatta forgive him… he's… he have just seen God…and by God I mean YOU in that…bikini…" before he looking at Don, who was also dumbstrucked as he staring at Miho in a bikini.

Momo quickly covers herself, but not without a blush on her face and a brief glance at Grady's eyes before she continues "An…Anyway, This time it's Grad…I mean YOUR physical attributes would be put to the test"

Anzu then said "SO GET IN THE POOL AND…"

However before she can finish her sentence, The girls from the volley ball team leap right into the pool, but the only thing that greets their bodies was the hard floor at the bottom of the already dried up pool.

Having saw what happened, Anzu sighs as she finishes the sentence by saying "…Clean it"

Meanwhile, the Volley ball team members can be seen squirming around as if they're a group of fishes out of the water.

Meanwhile, Konstantin, who was wearing a white short sleeves havana shirt and a pair of khaki short and standing next to Leon, who was wearing a classic one-piece striped men swimsuit look at the girls making their way down the pool's floor with their cleaning supplies and brooms for a moment before he said "Huhhh…. Such a…mundane activity …these common folks have… I'm amazed at the girls enthusisastic thought…how could anyone in their right mind enjoy THIS?"

Right as he said so, Konstantin froze in place with his eyes wide open, his jaw slightly open as he look at Nekota and her crew steps out of the locker room and slowly walk toward the pool side,under the shade of the hall way, just in the opposite direction from where Konstantin was standing.

The young man then mumbles "Holy mother of Marilyn Monroe…"

Back to Nekota, who stops just at the end of the hall leading into the pool area, still below the shade and shyly calls out "Uhm…Miss…Miss Nishiszumi…is this..is this ok?"

Miho walk toward the girls and said "Wow Nekota…I…I don't know what to say… you look…beautiful"

Surprisingly, despite her rather introvert mannerism, Nekota posses a rather ideal body,firm yet well endowed. A body which have caused Konstantin to passes out in the background from blood-loss, with Leon can be heard screaming "MAN DOWNNN!".

Nekota then shyly replied "Oh…you think so? It's… it's my first time wearing something…like…like this…I feel kinda naked though…"

Miho then said "Oh C'mon, I think it look great on you, come on in, we could use some more help down at the pool"

However the moment the trio steps into the sunlight, they all fell to the floor face first,with their butts points upward, startling the girls who quickly rushes to their aid.

Nekota, with her face still planted onto the floor said weakly "We… Kinda forgot…we eh… we're allergic to natural sunlights…"

Then, Sodoko can be seen sitting at poolside, next to a sleeping Reizei as she observe the girls at work with an irritated look on her face.

The captain of the Ooarai Moral committee then grunt "Ughhhhh, look at them! How can we get the pool clean if those knuckleheads from the Historic club keep doing that roleplaying-OH great, jusssst great, Erwin lost her Bikini again… AW C'mon Noriko! This is a Pool,not a Bowling alley, This ain't even NEW JERSEY"

The moment she said so, a loud thud can be heard off screen, prompting Sodoko to continue "Nice job, you clean the pool floor with your body and knock Bible out cold, nice job girls…reaaalll encouraging"

Sodoko then yelled "SAKI THAT'S NOT a BRUSH!"

Can't taking it any longer, the girl with a helmet-like haircut stood up and shouted "ALRIGHT EVERYONE STOPPP!"

Upon hearing her thunderous voice, everyone down at the pool froze in their current posture, with Grady can be seen giving Norman a wedgie. Bible, who was still out cold,with an unconcious Noriko's butt pressed against his face and Don, who was trying to lick his elbow for some reason.

As everyone frozen in place with their eyes beamed right at her, Sodoko took out a whistle and blew it with all her might.

As the whistle echoes along the school grounds, everyone can hear rumbling of footsteps closing in, as if an entire army was marching toward their position.

Then, out of nowhere, a whole army of girls, dresses in the same old-fashioned school swimsuit, with the "Moral committee member" armband on their arms. Further more, the girls,while bear different facial feature, sport the exact same hairstyle and body type as Sodoko, right down to her height, as if they're her clones.

As the army of "Sodoko" surrounded the pool, Norman quickly grab Don's hand as he said under his breath "Don…I'm scared.." as his feet trembles.

Grady then whispered to Don "Told ya they got a cloning facility here…"

Don the replied by slowly reaching into his pocket, pulls out a 200 yen bill and put it in Grady's hand before he whispered to Yukari "Is this…normal too?"

Yukari nervously whispered back "I thought it was just myths…you know…scary stories the Prez told us before bedtime during camping trips…"

Sodoko then said loudly "Alright, members of the Moral Committee, let's get this pool sparkling clean"

Right as said so, the "clones" move down into the pool, while transporting everyone in there back to the surface with a human-conveyer-belt manuveur. Norman can be see trembling and curled up and sucking his thumb as he being carry out by Sodoko's "clones".

Up on the pool side, Johanna can be seen wearing a pristine white swimsuit that cover most of her torso as she sat under the shade, next to the girls from the gymnastic club, who was still outcold from the sun as she watches Don being carry out with a blush on her face.

…

 _ **Stay tune for more…**_


	3. St Glorianna : Behind closed doors

_**Not another Girls und Fury clipshow**_

 _ **Volume 3**_

 _ **St. Glorianna: behind closed doors**_

"Uhhh, Miss Darjeerling… what…the bloody hell are you doing on that tree?" asked Orange Pekoe, Darjeerling's Churchill's loader as she saw her commander, being hanged on a tree by the back of her riding jacket.

The blonde then cheerfully replied "Oh dear, tis' a funny story…see, I forgot that we have our own stable within the schoolground for the riding club to practice…quite odd of me to be honest…and then I think "hey, why don't I try and ride a horse myself, I do need some new experiences afterall" and that's how I ended up here…"

Then, one of her teammate, Assam arrived, looking quite calm as she brought along a horse while saying "I got the horse back mistress… I say, that was quite reckless of you…"

Darjeerling,still hanging onto the tree branch smiles "Aw Assam, you worry so, I'm fine as you can see! Say, we have a day off today, why don't you two join me in a Sunday morning drive?"

…

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Darjeerling can be see "driving" what seems to be a carriage,with a heart-shaped design and was being pull by the same horse that got her stuck in the tree earlier.

Assam and Pekoe can be seen sitting inside the carriage in the back, looking as nervous and awkward as ever.

Pekoe then whispered to Assam "When she said …a "drive"… this wasn't what I have in mind…"

Assam replied "Keep it down…she might hear us…but yea, you're right… I was expecting an America Muscle car…a Shelby to be precise…with the top down…cruising along the breezy country side…my hair…blowing in the wind…then…as we both lost in our own joy…Darjeerling look at me with her beautiful eyes…running her hand,with those silky skin along her blonde pompadour…then I…ignore the fact that wind have swept away my polka dot scarf, leaning closer to her…running my hand along her soft, smooth leather jacket, up to her warm, soft cheek…and then…our li.."

Assam was suddenly pulled out of her fantasy as they stopped at the red light.

Once back to reality, Assam notice Pekoe's face, crimson red as she awkwardly look back ar her.

The blonde with the slicked back hair then flustered "I…what? Can't a British-themed school student love American things?"

Then, to the three St Glorianna's surprise, a Willys MB 44 Jeep pulled up at the red light right next to their carriage, and sitting on it was Don, wearing his usual US Tanker uniform and Miho in her Ooarai uniform, who both awkwardly stares at the carriage, and the passengers.

Assam the whispered to Pekoe "This canNOT get any worse…"

Then, Don said to Darjeerling "Kind of an odd choice of vehicle for a Sunday drive don't 'chu think, miss Darjeerling?"

Darjeerling then look back at the two lovebird and smiles "Why, I think it's rather suitable mister Collier, oh and a top of the morning to you too miss Nishizumi"

Miho waves back as she said "Oh,thank you miss Darjeerling… but uhh, where did you get that cute carriage?"

Darjeerling then giggles "Oh tis' my family's belongings, my parents have a love for antiques of all sorts, from different countries, why last week, they bought an Iron Maiden"

Don and Miho's face went pale as they heard that, with Don awkardly replied "Why…would they bought an Iron Maiden?"

Darjeerling smiles as she shrugs "Why not?"

Don's only reaction was a single blink while his face froze.

The blonde then said "Oh do excuse me but…are you two…"

Both Don and Miho blushes as they panickingly replied in unison "Oh no no no no…we're just looking for a place to have lunch…yes..lunch…we're not…da..dating or anything…"

Hearing the two answering with perfect synchronization, Darjeerling giggle as she said "It seems like you have just answered… both of my questions… Anywho, Are you two free for the rest of the day?"

Miho and Don reluctantly nodded, still with a blush on both of their faces.

This prompted Darjeerling to continue "Well, I wanted to invite you and your friends to my place for lunch later on, as a "Thank you" for helping me with the…ahem…little mishap last week with the Zeppelin that my parent bought…"

…

The scene then switched back to last week, showing Don, Grady, Miho and Darjeerling standing on a vast grassfield while witnessing a re-producted Hindenburg class Zepplin slowly descent to the lake below while its entire hot air filled football-shaped balloon was on fire, which highly resemblence the historic disaster's photo from afar.

Then, as the blazing Zeppelin collide with the lake's surface and slowly sink down the bottom, Grady blankly said "Did anyone take a picture of that?" which result in Don slapping him in the back of his head.

…

The scene the swung back to present day, with Darjeerling saying "Anywho, I'd be ever so happy if you decide to come" before she have her carriage proceeds forward after the Green light hits, leaving Miho and Don, sitting in their Jeep, with Don whispers to his girlfriend "Do you think she've found out about us?"

Miho awkwardly replied "I... honestly don't know…"

…

 _ **Half an hour later, at Darjeerling's place…**_

Don, Bible,Grady and Miho can be seen standing in front of the big, fancy wooden door of the mansion, with their Fury Sherman can be seen parking right next to Darjeerling's Churchill.

While Miho was wearing a simple sundress, Don,Grady and Bible was wearing WWII US formal military uniforms, without the hats and the medals as the three nervously waits for Darjeerling to answers the door after Don rang the bell.

Then, after a few seconds, Darjeerling, wearing a midly provocative maid outfit open the doors and smiles at her visitors.

Then, as the four guests still frozen in place, not knowing what to say, Darjeeling bow her head and said "Welcome home masters, would you like a bath, some tea, or perhaps….little ol' me?"

Then, Bible slowly reaches into his jacket's front pocket and pulls out a wooden cross and slowly hold it in front of Darjeerling, as if he was attempting to do some exorcising.

However, Don quickly grab Bible's hand and said "Woahhh there Boyd…we don't have to do that…."

Don then flash another look at a smiling Darjeerling, in the maid outfit that can only exist in a maid café before he added "….yet…"

…

The scene then show Don, Miho,Grady and Bible sitting at the only table inside of a lavish, ivory room with tons of expensive décor.

Miho was figedting nervously while Don look around as he said "Gee…when she said "My place", I was expecting a large,fancy, but cozy Cottage…not an entire castle…feels like the Queen of England herself invited us to lunch…"

Then, Darjeerling suddenly pops up behind the trio, startled them as she said "What do you think masters? Does this outfit suits me?" as she spin around slowly in a playful way.

Bible replied "Yea…yea it do..I mean…who the heck are you and what have you done to mine-I MEAN the real Darjeerling?" with a blush on his face.

Darjeerling giggles "Oh master you are so funny, It's me, your personal personification of service and affection"

She then put on hand on her chest, over her heart and said warmly "And as gratitute for your everyday efforts, I'll do my best to serve you"

Before anyone can say anything, the blonde ran off as she said "So please don't be reserved, just relax and enjoy the service, now if you excuse me I'll go prepare the food~~~"

Once Darjeerling was out sight, the trio stay quiet for 10 whole seconds before Don said "She have some nice silverwares though…" while Grady can be seen taking a couple of the silverwares and puts them inside his jacket pocket.

After a while, Darjeerling returned with a dish covered with a silver lid, place them on the table and open the lid, revealing what seems to be a japanese Omelette rice.

Initinally the dish looks perfectly normal, but as its smell reaches the four guests's nose, Miho, Bible and Don's face went pale,while Grady seems to be in bliss as he took another sniff.

Darjeerling then pulls out a bottle of ketchup and spray the whole thing onto the dish.

The blonde then said "Oh dear me, I'm so clumsy…but no worries, I'll write the message with wasabi instead"

Don and Bible gulped as they saw Darjeerling, humming joyfully as she spray the wasabi onto the ketchup covered dish.

Then, Darjeerling gleefully said "Enjoy your meal masters, I'll prepare some more" before running back into the kitchen.

That leaves the four Ooarai's student sitting in front of the menacing Omelette rice dish, with Don, Bible and Miho just stare at it,while Grady already putting on his napkin and got his fork and spoon on both hand as he asked "So…are we gonna eat it or just stare at this until we're full from smelling it?"

Don then shrugs as he said "Meh, maybe it's not that bad…" and scoop a chunk from the dish then put it in his mouth.

As Don starts chewing, Miho and Bible look on with horror as they can hear something metallic grinds against each other inside Don's mouth. Then, as he swallow, a clear sound of a falling bomb can be heard, followed by an explosion from his stomach shortly after.

Once all that's done, Don, seemingly fine shrugs again "Not that bad…" as tears can be seen flowing down from his eyes comically.

But then, the three was in total shock as the look at Grady, already devoured the entire dish as he belches and said "You should marry her Bible, she's a great cook"

Bible snaps back at Grady "WHA..Wha-wah-wah-what the fuck are you talking about?" with his face crimson red.

Miho then whispered to Don "Is he…?"

Don replied "No, he's serious, his taste in cuisine is…very…very unconventional…he actually thinks Jellied eels taste…heavenly once…"

Then, Darjeerling can be seen bringing out another dish, with a joyful look on her face as she saw the empty omelette dish on the table.

The blonde then smiles brightly "Did I done a good job master?"

Don then look at Miho then at Bible before they all said "Ye..yes, absolutely! It taste greattt!"

Grady simply gave her a thumb up and a approval nod, only different is the young man was being honest.

Darjeerling then put the empty dish away and place another covered dish onto the table before opening the lid, revealing what seems to be burnt, crispy burnt to be precise roasted beef and said "Well, here is the second dish, eat up masters"

However, Don then said "Oh miss Darjeerling, we…we have to go"

Darjeerling seems a bit sad as she said "Oh?... did..I… did I dissatisfied you, master?"

Don quickly shook his head and said "Oh nononononono, we truly enjoy your service, but eh…we eh…we have to go… feed Grady's pet crocodile, the poor thing is so lonesome without him or us around"

Grady then was about to chow down on the burned dish said "Ey, I fed Mister Shnookum this morning…"

His sentence was cut short when Bible kicked him in the shin from under the table.

Miho then chimed in "Could you wrap this up for us? We'll fee…I mean we'll eat it later on..and share it with the girls, they MUST know about your cooking skill"

Darjeerling's eyes lit up once more as she said "Oh, that's a pity, but I guess it can't be helped, Shall I get you some snacks aswell?"

Grady nodded strongly as he replied "Yes! Please!"

The blondge jumped in excitement as she said "Right away masters! Before running back into the kitchen.

…

After about half an hour later, Darjeerling can be seen waving goodbye to Don, Miho,Bible and Grady, who was carrying a whole bunch of her home-cooked food in a basket while they roll off in Don's Sherman.

As the tank slowly getting out of Darjeerling's sight, Don's voice can be heard "You know… she kinda scared me back there…"

Once back inside, Darjeerling sighs "Ahhh, such a wonderful day… Now…what should I try next time…?"

…

 _ **Stay tune for more…**_


	4. Panzer Fiction

_**Not another Girls und Fury clipshow**_

 _ **Volume 4: Panzer Fiction**_

 _ **Japan mainland, Panzer café…**_

"Well ladies, I assume you're wondering why I gathered you here…" said Nonna said she gently stroking Katyusha's hair, who was sleeping soundly on her lap as she look at Kay, who was playfully pressing the noise-making button on the toy tank model placed on the table.

Kay on the other hand seems a bit confused as she said "Uhhh, I understand Katyusha being counted as… a "lady" but…there's only me here, Nonna"

As she said so, Darjeerling suddenly walks toward their table,with a tray of tea and cake on her hand and a smile on her face.

To Kay's surprise, Darjeerling was wearing a Russian formal military uniform instead of her usual British school uniform that belong the St. Glorianna.

As the blonde placed the tray on the table,she bowed and said "pardon me for my tardiness, comrades, we had… a few problems with the.. traffics earlier.."

Kay then chuckles "Darjeerling? Man what the heck is with that getup?"

Darjeerling giggles as she sat down next to Kay "Oh this? I was just curious what it feel like to wear the Pravda's uniform… I think I'll try the U.S army uniform next time…"

Kay then turn to Nonna and asked "Soo eh…mind telling me why did you called us "ladies" here?"

Nonna then said "Well…I want to offer setting up an Alliance between us…the Ooarai's Counter-measure team…"

Both Kay and Darjeerling replied in unison "But…why?"

Nonna was taken aback as she said "Well…so we could have a better chance…of winning the next time we faced off against miss Nishizumi's team?"

Darjeerling then said "Come now Nonna dear, haven't I told you before? Taking Sensha-do too seriously is very unhealthy for the art itself and ourselves, beside, I have a…date with…Oh it's..it's not important…"

Nonna then said "Oh, don't get me wrong Comrade, we're still on good term with the Ooarai…but that's when we're not inside a tank…"

As the three was talking, Don and Grady can be seen in the background, sitting at a table not far from their position.

Don was wearing a small black afro wig and handle-bar style fake-beard with matching color. In addition he also wear a white t-shirt with some silly slogan on the front, a pair of red above-knee beach shorts and a pair of flip-flops.

Grady on the other hand was wearing a mid-parted,black colored long wig, a white t-shirt with some university's football team name printed on the front, a pair of blue above-knees beach shorts and another pair of flip-flops.

The two young men's disguise highly resembled Jules and Vincent's "low-profile" outfit from the film Pulp Fiction, the two of them even got the foods right, with Grady eating Pancakes and Don fiddling with his omelette as they eavesdropping on the girls's conversation.

…

 _ **Two hours earlier…**_

"Son…can we talk for a minute?" said Lukas, in his usual black suit as he steps into Konstantin's apartment room.

His son,who was watching "Rage" on DVD lowered the volume and turn toward Lukas as he said "Look Father, if its about that Mercedes, I'm sorry…"

Lukas quickly cuts him off "Oh no no…It's something else.." as he sat down next to his son.

Then, the elder man pulls out a pocket watch, made from silver, held it up in front of Konstantin and said " _This pocket watch have been in our family for generations…my great great great grandfather was the first person who came into possession of it…after he bought it from a flee market for half a euro… that's when he met your great great great grandmother…of course, that's how your great great grandfather was born… times was tough for the working class back in the day…as its still is nowadays… so your great great great grandfather was caught with the tempations of gambling…and eventually lost the watch to the man who would later become… a low-earning fisherman that your great great grandfather worked for after your great great great grandmother killed your great great great grandfather for betting her parents's house on a round of Poker… SO, during one of their sea ventures, your great great grandfather's employer got drunk and boasted about how he won the watch…YOUR great great grandfather's rightful heirloom to be precise…which was made clear on your great great great grandmother's will… with the reveal of such information on his lost family heirloom…he knew…what must be done…"_

Konstantin eye's lit up "Did he killed the guy?"

Lucas shook his head " _…No, he waited til the man was too drunk to stay awake and stole it back…then quit the first day they came back to shore…without his employer's knowledge… thanks to his quick witted mind… he hid it under his hat the whole fishing trip…for 5 weeks straight… he sleeps with the hat, eat with the hat, and nearly drowned one day trying to catch some albino swordfish with that hat on… With his family heirloom recovered… your great great grandfather managed to find a job at an autoshop…where he met the love of his life… your great great grandmother… needless to say, that's where your great grandfather came into existence…"_

The elder man pause for a bit before continues " _… So, it was the time of the Great War… and like most young men back in the day… your great grandfather was one of the first to enlisted… all details aside… he was sent to the frontlines… with the watch, being passed on to him by his father…after he died from a stroke, finding out that he got a promotion to head mechanic… After 4 months living under the cold, wet trenches with his squadmates, he finally joined one of the first trench capturing battles…which resulted in failure, with many casualties…and your great grandfather himself being captured alive…Now of course, when you got captured, the enemies will have to conduct full body searches before escorting you back to their trenches… and that beautiful watch was Not something your great grandfather wanted to be lost into the hands of the enemies…So, once again…with his inheritted quick witted mind…he shove the watch up his ass before surrenderring…"_

Lukas then took a deep breath before he continue " _… amazingly, he became friend with some of the Allies troops…and eventually, the whole battalion that captured him…which taught me a valuable lesson… we might be fighting on different sides under orders…but we have more in common than we may think… anyway, they let him go once the war is over,unharmed and with the watch still up his ass of course…hell, he actually flew all the way to England to met those soldiers again years later… they stayed as good friends until their deaths… And on his way to the port on his return trip…your great grandfather met your great grandmother… a beautiful British woman who was also a passenger on the ship at the time… the two quickly got married and gave birth to your grandfather…my father… right at the time of the next bloody conflict…WWII…"_

Another pause from Lukas before he continues "… _This time on the other hand…your grandfather was forced into enlisting…I think we should skip past all the dark pages of humanity during those years and head for the important part…your grandfather willfully surrender to the Allies … BUT, not before shoving the watch up his ass to hide it…like his father before him… and that hunk of metal stay UP his ass for an entire year before he was released…Upon his return to Germany…he met my mother…and eventually, I came into existence…"_

Lukas then took another deep breath before continued "… _It was a very special day for me when my father gave this watch to me and told me the glorious tale of how it came into his possession… I have it with me every day of my life…waiting for the day I can passed it onto my son or daughter… until I found out that I was… shooting blank… of course that news was like a big slap to my face… my first wife left me because of it…I was so distraught with my predicament for years…almost given up on life aswell… until I saw you and your lil' sister…on the cold streets of Berlin on a Christmas day so many years ago…I knew, fate have brought you two to me… I never regret my decision to take you two in and raises you both as my owns…then, another gleam of light shine upon my life…your new mother… that's why we're here today… I know my life isn't… as interesting as my fathers and grandfathers's but… This watch…this watch have seen all the ups and downs of the Von Stauffenberg family and the dark eras of human kind…it's an inseperable part of our family…passes down from fathers to sons… and now little man…with great pride in my heart…or possibly a stroke…I give this watch…to you"_

With that, Lukas hand the watch to Konstantin, who took it silently while the camera zoom out of his room, showing Don, Grady and Bible walking pass it, all wearing black suits. With Don and Grady sporting their wigs and fake beards from when they sat at the café 2 hours from now.

The three young men walks toward a light grey 1940s Ford Deluxe Sedan and enters it, with Grady carrying what seems to be a gift box on his hand before the vehicle begin to roll down the streets.

As the car cruise along the road, Don then asked Grady "Hey did you hear about that new restaurant near our apartment?"

Grady replied "yea… Dad said they invented a new type of Pizza…ones with Pineapples and Corn on it…"

Don look back at Grady with disbelief in his eyes while Bible just do a cross gesture with his hand as he heard that.

The Fury's commander then said "Shiieet, I can understand veggies want their Pizzas to be meat-free and everything but God DAMN! Pineapple and corn? Woahh…that's too radical"

Grady then said "I know, I mean the Pineapple's taste is too fucking strong you know? It'll just neutralized the taste of the cheese and the sauce…what's good is a Pizza if you can't even taste the cheese and sauce?Not to mention the oregano… Oh and do you know what else? They even put Banana slices on them"

Don then shook his head as he said "Man, what have this world become? Banana on a Pizza… I've seen it all…so what's next huh? Pasta in a Taco?"

The three was silence for a bit before Don notices the giftbox on Grady's hand,which prompting him to ask "Say Grady…who's that for?"

Grady then said "Oh this? it's a surprise for Norman…a choco cake, with extra choco filling, made by yours truly…Saori…"

Don seems to doubt Grady's sudden kindness as he asked bluntly "There's something in the cake isn't there?"

Grady nodded nonchalantly "Yeeep, my own personal creation, the Punch-in-the-box, placed inside the cake… I don't need to tell you guys the rest of the story"

Don sighs as he said "Jesus, don't you ever have a day off from pranking Norman?"

Grady then replied "Oh C'mon, they're just harmless pranks, it's not like he was ever hospitalized because of them before…right Bible?"

Bible look away as he said "man I don't want anything to do with your stupid pranks Grady…"

Grady then turn around, holding the gift right in front of Bible and said "Aw c'mon Bible, you must have SOME sort of opinion on this I mea…"

Before he can finish his sentence, a boxing glove,attached to a spring burst through the box, splattering chocolates everywhere,especially the back window before it slammed right into Bible's face, knocking him unconscious, with his face covered in chocolate.

The explosion caused Don to panicked and lost control of the car, ramming it into a nearby pile of cardboard boxes.

Once the car has stop, Don didn't even look back as he said "What the FUCK was that?" with choco frosting dripping down his small afro wig and more choco on his suit.

Grady, who also got choco stains here and there on his suit calmly said "Oh man…I "punched" Bible in the face…"

Don snaps back "OH you sure did ya god damn prank-loving nitwit!"

Grady,still chill as ever, replied "Hey calm down, it must have been some miscalculation with the spring…"

Don then said "Well what about these stains huh? How the fuck are we gonna.. "blend in" for the stake out on the meeting while looking like we've just returned from Willy Wonka's factory?"

Grady then shrugs "Look… just calm downnn…I know a place we can clean up…we still got an hour and a half so that's more than enough time"

Don then rubs his forehead for a few seconds before saying "Alright…just lead the way…" as he look back at the unconciosu Bible in the back seat and starts the engine.

As the Ford Deluxe began rolling again, clearing the way for the other cars to move forward, Darjeerling can be seen sitting on her carriage, looking her wrist watch while saying "Oh dear…I think we're gonna be late for this meeting…"

…

 _ **A while later, one hour until the meeting…**_

Don and Grady was standing inside someone's apartment room, each holding a glass of water while awkwardly looking at Momo, who turns out to be the owner of the place.

Don took a sip from the glass before saying "God damn…this is some delicious water Momo…where'd you get it?"

Momo rolled her eyes as she said "You three actually screw up the mission within just half an hour?"

Grady then said "Woah,I wouldn't say "screw up" Mo', it's just some setbacks…the mission is still active…we just…you know, needed some new outfits…"

Momo glares at Grady for a moment before she turn her eyes at Bible, still unconcious on her couch and said "First thing first…did you see the sign in front of my room that said "Unconcious stooges storage" when you walk in here ?"

Don then said "Oh C'mon Mo.."

Momo cuts him off "Did you SEE the SIGN in front of my room that said "Unconcious Stooges storage" ?"

Don and Grady look away from her with Don replied under his breath "No…No we didn't"

Momo then folded her hands, tapping her foot and said "And do you morons know WHY you didn't see that sign?"

Before the two can answer, Momo continue "Because it AIN'T THERE, Cause storing Unconcious Stooges within MY room ain't MY FUCKING BUSINESS That's WHY!"

Momo then sighs, before calming herself down and said "Look, just THIS once, I'll help two… the bathroom is over there, clean yourself up…I'll burn the suits later…"

Grady then said "We ain't wearing no dresses you know?"

Momo then said "I'll buy you some clothes…DON'T touch anything while I'm gone" before she walks out the door and shut it behind her.

…

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Don and Grady can be seen wearing the silly t-shirts,beach shorts and flip-flops combo which was seen during their stakeout an hour from now.

The two still got their wigs, with Don still got his wigs and fake handle-bar beard on awkardly said "We looked like…a couple of dorks"

Momo shrugs "I think it suits you two…"

Grady then turned to Norman, who was still unconcious but have already been cleaned up,and was wearing a cute dress before he asked "What about Norman?"

Momo shrusg again "Girl clothes suits him better…"

Don and Grady don't know how to respond to that as they just awkwardly stares at Momo before Don said "Okk…well…we'll be going…continue with the mission and everything…see…see ya" before the two guys back out the door and ran off without even closing it.

Momo then took out her phone, took a picture of Norman before she smirks "This is gonna go straight up to my Twatter"

 _ **Stay tune for more…**_


	5. Ooarai Noire

_**Not another Girls und Fury Clipshow**_

 _ **Volume 5: Ooarai Noire**_

 _ **Ooarai Hangars, sometimes around noon…**_

"YYAAAAHHH!MOMO-SENPAI" screamed Yuzu as she drops the cardboard box she was carrying after finding Momo, unconcious on the ground in front of the hangar entrances, with a bump on her head, a piece of dried sweet potato being held in one hand and a jump rope being held on the other hand.

Then, Anzu's voice can be heard speaking interally as she arrived at the scene " _So there I was...standing stiff as Konstantin when he saw Nekota in a Christmas bikini, looking at Momo, one of my good friend…lying there on the warm, sandy ground, with life seemingly abscent from her beautiful vessel… Things were never quiet around these parts… it's like the elementary… one minute,everything was fine… and then it just come and hit us all in the face…or in Momo's case… on the head…"_

Then,as the other girls arrived at the scene and rushes to Momo's side, with Miho gently lifting Momo's head up while Yuzu was crying her eyes out,pleading Momo to wake up, Anzu spoke internally " _So far, Yuzu was the only and the first one to find Momo like this…while her crying seems genuine, it's not a valid alibi… somebody was here with Momo at the time to the incident…Momo would never touch those dried sweet potato even if it's the last food remain on earth, and rope jumping is anything BUT her thing…"_

Anzu then turn toward Erwin and said "Everyone stay calm and do not contaminate the crime scene…"

Before Anzu can say anything further, Ceasar asked "Should I inform the Moral committee about this?"

Anzu then said "No, it's better that the OBI stay out of this… we can do this without Sodoko's 'clone' army's help…"

Saori then asked "uhhh… OBI?"

Anzu replied "Ooarai's Bureau of Investigation, Duh!"

Then, she heard someone shouting not far away, a male's voice to be precise, promting her to go take a look.

Once there, Anzu saw the girls from the Volley ball team trying to hold Grady, who was severely distraught over the news of what happened to Momo. The young man was doing his best to break through the atheltic girls's blockade as he scream "IS THAT MY MOMO OVER THERE? IS IT? IS IT MY MOMO OVER THEREAA….OH GODDDDhod…"

Anzu's face grew a bit sad as she said to him "Please calm down mister Grady, we'll find out what happened, I promised you that…"

Then, as she turns away and walks back to the crime scene, Anzu took a glance back at a screaming Grady as she spoke internally " _It's no easy thing to witness…a man learning that his beloved crush was hurt… took a toll on just about anyone…he's no exception, I'm no exception… but being wishy-washy ain't gonna help me solve this case and bring the whole thing to the light of day…I have to make haste with this… starts from ground zero… it's time to hit the halls and talk to the students…"_

…

Anzu then can be seen walking along the schoolgrounds, wearing a khaki trench coat over her uniform and a small brim fedora, giving her a typical noir Detective look. She heads toward the mess hall, where Don can be seen cleaning the kitchen with a hair net and a apron on, over a white t-shirt and his usual tanker cargo pants and boots.

As she walks toward the young man, her internal voice can be heard " _My first contact is Don Collier, aka Wardaddy on the stree; pretty stand-up guy, can be a bit cuckoo sometimes, can't blame the guy, he and his peeps have quite a childhood, he's the most observant one I can think of beside Miho so he should be able to give me some good intel"_

With that, she called out "Heyyy, Collier, the usual please" before heading toward the nearest table and sat down.

Don didn't answer as he put away the cleaning equipments and head into the kitchen, before coming back out with a dish full of dried potato and a soda.

The young man then sat down on the opposite side of her, place the dish and soda on the table surface in front of Anzu then said "On the house prez"

Anzu smiles as she took one slice of sweet potato and said "Slow day huh?"

Don shrugs as he took a slice as well "Yea, good reason though… How's Momo, heard she's hurt pretty badly…"

Anzu then said "Oh it was just a hard blunt trauma, merely knocks her out… the girls from the news and journalism club sure knows how to exaggerate things…Hey, have there any… well.. rumors flying around the students from the Sensha-do club?I mean, You hang around with them on your off time quite a lot…"

Don then said as he took a bite from his dried potato slice "Not much…it's only've been like… 1 hour since the incident… rumors needs time to get cook-up ya know…"

Anzu shrugs as she said "Off topic, Kay told me about this cool sounding Yellowstone National Park in the US, have you guys ever been there before?"

Don didn't answer for a moment before he spoke "Yea, once…when we were about 10, I think…it was a sponsored trip from the orphanage…you know, to "get the young leaders of tomorrow to meet and learn the beauty of nature" and stuffs?"

Anzu nodded, prompting Don to continue "And yea, its beauty was nothing we've ever seen back in the days…and…"

Don pause for a moment before he continue "During lunch, we snuck out with the food and decide to explore the forest… it was suppose to be just another long walk for us all..un…until…"

Don's left eye began to twitch as he stutters "Th…then, a hazelnut fell out from the tree just feets from where we were and rolled toward my feet… nex…next thing we knew… a squirrel leaps out from that tree and latched onto my face…"

Don's voice became more panicked as he continue "The..then, as that crazy little furball was clawing my face and gouge my left eye out because it think I was try…trying to steal its nu-nu-nu-nut… it happened…"

His arm began to trembles as he stay quiet for a moment with his eyes just stares into nothingness, seemingly flashing back to something horrifying before he spoke once more,but his tone began to rise "…The-they-they…They WERE ALL OVER THE TREES MAN! IT's FULL OF THOSE PSYCHOPATHIC SQUIRRELS!... They just leap right at us…clawing, biting… DO you KNOW what kind of shit things like that can do to us? WE'RE JUST KIDS MAN…Ohhh GOD…WE're Just KIDS!..."

Anzu then pat his shoulder and said "hey,heyy, It's fine…look, go rest up in the infirmary ok? You've done enough duty for one week…get some shut eyes…" before standing and walk away, but not before grabbing the rest of the dried sweet potato.

As she does so, Anzu spoke internally " _That was disappointing…but understandable… however he's not my only source of infos…"_

…

 _ **A while later…**_

Anzu was seen entering the volleyball club's meeting room,with Noriko can be seen doing some warmup exercises.

Noriko quickly notices Anzu as she said "Oh, prez…wha…what brings you here?How's Momo?"

Anzu shrugs as she sat down on a nearby box "She's still out cold…but doing well… she's also the reason why I'm here…"

Noriko still listen,prompting Anzu to continue "Have you…notices anything strange with Momo?...or have Momo seeing someone earlier today?"

Noriko shook her head "Not rea…wait, I did saw Momo with Nekota walking toward the hangars half an hour before the incident, I couldn't hear what were they saying though…"

Anzu then rubs her chin "Hmmm…strange,normally Yuzu would've been the one who always accompanying Momo…well, either her or Grady…"

The petite president suddenly remembered something as she said "Oh yea, I've been meaning to ask you, what's with the jump-rope in her hand? Momo wasn't the type who would jump-rope…beside she sucks at it…and if I remembered correctly, it belongs to the gymnastic club…which means, it's Nekota and her friends's training equipment…you got any opinion on that?"

Noriko think about for a moment before she said "Well…It could be…"

…

 _Noriko's mental visualization shows Momo, holding the jump-rope and gently wraps it around Nekota's neck from behind. Then, as Nekota was blushing, Momo lean close to one side of her head and whisper seductively "You know Nekota…I've got my eyes on you for soooo long…"_

 _Nekota then pleads "Mo..Momo senpai, please…stop… this is not appropriate…"_

 _Momo then replied with a smirk "Oh it's totally appropriate…nobody's around here beside us… just relax and let it happens…you know you want this…"_

 _But, unknown to the two, Yuzu was hiding behind a bush, gritting her teeth as she bite her uniform top,snarling silently "Sen..Senpai…How could you?I have crush on you FIRST!"_

Then, the view zoom back out of Noriko's head, showing her saying "So….with her Yandere nature finally awaken…she've done the unithinkable…" with both hands placed on her blushing cheeks.

Anzu rolled her eyes as she spoke internally " _Well that was no help at all…then again, myabe I shouldn't have lend her those…GL mangas… wasn't even mine in the first place…Actually I think it was Darjeerling's…Anywho… I'm still at square one…no real clues…I guess I have to turn to…him…"_

…

Then, Anzu can be seen walking along the silent hallway, toward a room labelled "Special Detention" and stopped right in front of it.

As the petite 'detective' look at the doorknob, she seems a bit nervous as her internal voice can be heard " _I never really understood what Don said about him when we first met…until I saw it with my own eyes, we decided to keep it a secret… it would ruin the guy's image within the school…anyway…here goes nothing…"_

Anzu then slowly grab the doorknob, turn it and push the door open.

As she walks inside the deemly lit room, with a reinforced glass wall dividing the room into two, with a mettalic wall to the right and a door with combination lock which can only be unlocked from the outside. The entire setting highly resembled a holding cell for criminally insane inmates from a certain movie.

Shockingly, inside the glass 'prison cell' was Norman, sitting on a matress uses for high-jump sporting events, reading some comic. However, his eyes were not Norman's at all, it was dark and seemingly dead.

As Anzu pull a chair toward the glass wall,the young man spoke with a rather creepy and deep voice "Miss president… how nice of you to drop by…"

Anzu then spoke internally " _This is not Norman…it's… Machine, his other persona…even Grady wouldn't want to mess with this one…we sent him here from times to times… ever since he beat up an entire group of perverted boys who tried to…get frisky with Saki from the Pink Bunnies team…it's a heroic and rather…hot gesture but… he need to keep that violent nature under control…funny enough, he requested to be locked up in here until Norman comes back…compare to Norman, Machine's intellect truly scares me sometimes…"_

Anzu then sat down and asked "I…assumed you've heard?"

Machine replied as he turns the comic page "I heard you come in…if that's what you're referring to…"

Anzu rolled her eyes "Hah-hah real funny…I meant about Momo…"

Machine,with his eyes still glued to the comic, not blinking even just once replied "Ah yes…Quite unfortunate, send my regards to Grady would you? The poor hillbilly loved her so…"

Anzu nodded as she said "I will…but that's not why I'm here…" as she slide the pictures she took of the crime scene with her phone to Machine through a drawer used to deliver food to the 'inmate'.

Machine took a quick look at the pictures before he suddenly stood up and walk right up to Anzu behind the glass seprating them as he said "Yes, you want some information…or as you like to call it "my opinion", I will be more than happy to tell you, but on one condition…"

Anzu sighs as she said "Fine, I… I have a soft spot for Great White Sharks, I think they're rather cute, looking all chubby the way they do"

Machine scoffed lightly as he said "I was just going to ask for the latest Sensha-do Weekly magazine issue, but…that'll do… Well then, here's what I know… it was not an attempted attack… I'm surprised you haven't picked that one up yet, you were doing so good in the past week…especially with Erwin's missing homework case…don't tell me you've become rusty…"

Anzu seems a bit skeptic as she said "What makes you think that this is an…accident?"

Machine then said "To be precise, it's a chain of events which Lead to the accident…it's all on these pictures, how couldn't you see it?"

He then slap one close up picture of Momo's out cold face on the glass,showing it to Anzu and said "Look at her face,she got her skirt scared off by someone or something before getting knocked out cold"

Anzu then look closer at the picture before she asked "Okkk? But…isn't that also point to the possibility that she was attacked?"

Machine smiles "Tell me miss president, do you always take everything that involved an unconcious student an…attempted attack while forsaking all ther other possibilities without even bothering spending some times to look into them?"

Anzu bit her lips as she said "N…not…really…"

Machine's smile disappeared as he said "I'd suggest you come visit her,prez…she might hold your much needed clue for this case…"

Anzu couldn't help but stare at Machine's eyes for a whole minute, they haven't blink through the whole conversation. She then slowly stood up and left the room.

Once the door shut behind her, Machine sits back down on the matress and said "15 minutes without blinking…that's a new record"

…

 _ **Later, at the Ooarai's infirmary…**_

Anzu then were shown sitting next to Momo's bed, looking at her with sadness in her eyes as she said silently under her breath "Look at her…so peaceful…my Momo…I promise you, I won't stop until I found out what happened so that your…time being out cold won't be spend in vain…"

Anzu then seems to notices something as she took a couple of long sniff while leaning closer to Momo's face.

Then, the petite 'detective' look quite surprised as she said "It's…It's smell like…" before she shot up from her chair and storm out of the Infirmary.

…

 _ **Ooarai Hangar…**_

Anzu was seen standing inside of the hangars in front of everyone as she said "Good news everyone…I have finally found the culprit who knocked the living crap out of our beloved Momo…But first, allow me to…clear up a couple of things…"

She then walk toward one of the crates and took out a box of cat food hidden behind them and show it to everyone.

As she does so, the girls from the Pink Bunnies team became nervous as Anzu said "When conducting extensive searches around the crime scene…I happened to stumbled upon THIS"

Yuzu then said with a horrified voice "Oh my god, someone beat Momo with a box of cat food? How can they be so cruelllll?"

Anzu sighs "Yuzu, please…"

She then look at Ceasar and said "And no Caesar, this 'someone' is NOT the ghost of Pompeius Magnus"

Ceasar seems a bit disappointed as she lowered her head and sighs.

Anzu then continue "That's not all, perharps you all remembered this jump-rope, and the dried sweet potato piece?"

The girls nodded, with the girls from the Pink Bunnies and Nekota seems more nervous than ever.

Then,with the box of cat food still in her hand, Anzu said loudly "I won't bore you with the details of my findings so let's just get to the point, the culprit was…"

Instead of finishing her sentence, Anzu just pointed her finger right at the Pink Bunnies team, causing everyone to yelped in shock while the girls themselves screamed in fear.

However, Anzu then said "That fluffy cat over there!"

The entire sensha-do club turned around to see Rezei,rubbing her sleepy eyes with one hand while holding a cat in her other hand as she walk toward the group saying "Geeeeez, couldn't a girl get to enjoy her beauty nap in peace?"

Anzu then turn back to the Pink Bunnies team and said "And I'm sure you girls can explain to everyone about…how in the world is that cute little furball over there in Reizei's hand the cause of all this?"

The girls finally break as they all sighs, before the captain of the team said "Ok…you got us senpai…"

 _The Pink Bunnies girls mental visualization show them and Nekota,with the jump-rope Momo was holding in her hand sitting around the fluffy cat Rezei was holding, with Saki placing a feeding bowl and filled it with the cat food from the box Anzu was holding._

 _As the cat gleefully chow down on the food, Karina took out the dried sweet potato piece Momo was holding when she was found being knocked out, place it on the ground and asked "hey, you girls think he'll eat this?"_

 _The captain of the Pink Bunnies then said "Don't be silly Karina, it took Prez half an hour to chew through half of that thing, this cat won't be able to swallow it, let alone digest it…"_

 _Just then, they were startled as they heard Momo's voice at the entrance that says "Is someone in there?"_

 _Karina quickly pick the cat up,away from its feeding bowl and put it behind the stack of crates in order to hide it._

 _Right as the cat was out of sight, the girls jumped as they turned around to find Momo've already standing right behind them,with a confused look on her face as she asked "Could any of you explain to me WHY are you here, during lunch…sitting around a box of cat food and a feeding bowl full of it?"_

 _Karina then panickingly replied "Uhhh…you see eh…we were…ehhh… trying to find out what cat food taste like…"_

 _Momo raised one of her eyebrow as she asked "By…eating it…from a feeding bowl?"_

 _Karina and the girls was sweating like crazy as she stutters "Ye-ye..Yes… yes we are"_

 _Momo rolled her eyes and said "Well you know school regulation…No hanging-out at the hangars until schools out…now gimme that bowl, you girls can…ugh…finish it once the school out bell rang…" as she crouched down and reach for the bowl._

 _However, unknown to Momo, the cat saw what she was doing and, in an instinctive act of defending its food, the cat leap out from behind the crates and latched onto Momo's face._

 _Momo was frozen for a few second until she realized what the creature was and began to scream loudly as she ran around the place._

 _During the comotion, Nekota dropped her jump-rope, which being grabbed by a out-of-her-body scaredMomo just moment before she grabbed the piece of dried potato while she rolls on the floor in an attempt to get the cat to let go of her face,but to no avail._

 _Then suddenly, while running at top speed, she trips on a tool box placed on the ground and fell toward the front door, smashing her head onto it as a result._

 _With that, Momo was knock unconcious, leaving the girls to look at her awkwardly before they flee the scene in fear._

Back to reality, Karina lowered her head as she said "So you see…tha…that's how it happened…we…we're sorry prez..we didn't mean to"

Anzu smiles "Oh it's ok, I love animals aswell…but that's still not gonna excuse you girls from breaking regulations…1 week toilet duty…"

As the Pink Bunnies girls sighs after hearing their punishment, Anzu turned to the cat and said "But, the cat can stay…"

That news quickly brought the smiles back to the Pink Bunnies team members cheeks.

With that, Anzu spoke internally " _And thus, case closed…all in a days work…However, I think there's one thing I wanted to see…"_

…

 _ **Ooarai's Infirmary, a while later…**_

"Ughhh…what happened?" grunted Momo as she slowly got up from her bed.

Before she could tell which is which, she felt someone hugged her tightly from the side.

The girl turn to look and find Grady,who seems to have sat by her side ever since Anzu left to look for clues earlier.

The young man sounds extremely glad and near tear as he said "I..I though you'll never woke up"

Momo's cheeks blushes heavily as she awkwardly tap his back with one hand as she said "I ain't in some coma…yo…you motten head…geeeez…" while a soft smile can be seen forming on her lips.

Unknown to the two, the girls were hiding behind the infirmary entrance,spying on them with Saori blowing her nose with a tissue while Anzu smiles proudly at Momo and whispered "You go Momo…"

…

 _ **Stay tune for more…**_


	6. Shiho's War

_**Not another Girls und Fury clipshow**_

 _ **Volume 6: Shiho's War**_

 _ **Ooarai's Hangar, after school ended…**_

"Hey Gord, did you see Grady anywhere? I think the radio on the Fury's acting up again" asked Don as he climbs out from the Fury Sherman's cockpit, wearing a tank top, cargon pants and boots.

Gordo, who was chowing down on some bread replied "I saw him with Momo earlier, you want me to go get him?"

Don seems to understand what's going on as he chuckled and said "Nah, let him be…" before mumbling under his breath "…took you two long enough…" as he make his way out of the Hangar.

Just as he steps out of the place, his Dynatac phone,which he was holding in his hand rang.

Don quickly answered "YYyyello?"

Replying to his greeting was a rather stern female's voice, highly resembled Maho's that says "Mister Don Collier?"

Don sarcastically replied "No, this is Brad Pitt"

The female voice then said "I can see why my daughter likes you,quite the bold young man…"

Don gulped as he said "Uhhh…Mrs Nishizumi?"

The woman, who turns out to be Shiho replied "No, I'm Cindy Crawford… anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something"

Don panickingly said "Ma'am,I swear the farthest me and Miho've ever gone was her sleeping on my shoulder and I…aw shit I shouldn't have said that…"

There were no change in Shiho's tone as she said "That's a subject for another time…I wanted to talk to you about something else…are you free right now?"

Don then look at himself and his attire before he said "Uhhh…I lack a shirt and a shower but yeah…yeah I'm free right now"

…

 _ **A while later, inside of a fancy looking restaurant…**_

"Uhh… I know you're loaded and prefer gourmet level crubs and everything but…this isn't necessary …" said Don,who now wear his formal military uniform while staring at the table, filled with a exquisite series of food.

Shiho, who sat directly in front of him took a sip from her cup of tea before saying "How I spend my money is not why we're here mister Collier…"

Don replied "Okkk? So…what is it?"

Shiho then said "You see…the recent events had given me a lot to think about and…as a mother to both Maho and Miho…I… I don't think that I'm doing a good job at it… I think you could already see the result when you met the two of them…"

Don dashes his eyes to the side as he said under his breath "Well, you've done quite a job on Maho that's for sure…"

Shiho seems to have heard it as she said "Exactly, that's when you come in…"

Don still doesn't quite get it as he just gave Shiho a confused look.

The woman then said "I… I want to make it right for them, I want to change the way I raise them…but… as you can guess, I don't really know where to start" with a low voice and her head slightly hanging down.

This request is quite an impact on the young man as he began to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. But seeing Miho's mother, the woman who he insulted not so long ago at a lost herself, feeling like she's drifting away from her own daughters is something Don can exactly turn down.

The young man then think for a few second before he said "Well uh…you just starts with the little things like… physical contacts, a little sincere hug or a gentle pat on the shoulder here and there to show how much you cared about someone goes a long way…"

…

 _ **The Nishizumi's Manor, later that night…**_

Maho can be seen watching a documentary about the Armored Divisions from around the world during WWII in the living room, while Shiho can be seen peeking out from behind the sliding door.

Then, the woman quickly sat down next to Maho and suddenly hugs her.

There was no respond from Maho, as Shiho began to rub her hands up and down and eventually, Maho's entire upper body without saying a world before she stood up and left as sudden as when she entered the room, leaving a still silence Maho sitting in front of the TV, seemingly confused and traumatized.

…

 _ **The next day…**_

"Uhhh… when I say hugs…I didn't mean mildly sexually harassing Maho Mrs. Nishizumi…" said Don, now wearing a Hawaiian shirt under his tanker uniform as he sat in front of Shiho inside of a café.

Shiho replied "I think it worked quite well…"

Don can only look at her with a astounded look on his face for a few seconds before he said "Okkk? If you say so… Next, gifts. You don't need anything fancy of course, just… give it all of your heart, I'm sure as rock solid as Maho is, she'll understand how much your care for her…and with all due respect Ma'am, don't take my suggestion too far this time, please"

…

 _ **Later that night, The Nishizumi's Manor…**_

As Maho enters her room, she noticed a small, nicely wrapped giftbox being placed on her bed, with a small note next to it that reads " _For my dear Maho. Love, your mother"_

Maho then pick the box up,unwraps it and open the lid, reveal a platinum credit card inside, with her name on the account and obviously truckload of money inside the account itself.

Maho's only reaction was silence, before she took out her cellphone, dial a couple of numbers and hold it up to her ears.

After a couple of seconds, Maho spoke into the phone "Erika, ca…can I move to your place for a few weeks…I…I think mother just kick me out of the house…"

…

 _ **The next day,again…**_

"Look Mrs. Nishizumi, no need to be sad…it's not your fault Maho misinterpret your gift…even though you did went a little overboard with it as I suspected…" said Don as he look at Shiho, who sitting in front of him in a seaside café with a sorrowful look on her face.

Shiho sighs as she said "I…you're right about me on that day…I…I'm not a good mother at all…"

Don, obviously felt bad about what he said to her almost a year ago quickly replied "Woahh, I said a lot of shi-I mean stuffs when I'm angry Mrs. Nishizumi, think about it, if you're a bad mother… Miho wouldn't be the wonderful…angelic young lady she is today…and Maho wouldn't be…uhhh herself…today… Look, I got an idea, but I'm gonna need you to help me…"

Shiho's eyes lit up as she lean over toward him and said "I'm listening…"

Don then said "Ok, first we're gonna need some…"

The screen then zoom out as he went over his plan with Shiho.

…

 _ **A couple of days later, at the Ooarai's tank skirmish ground…**_

"Ok everybody, I know that you guys are wondering "What the heck are we doing in these WWII infantry uniforms and paint-ball modified WWII weapons?" said Anzu, who was wearing a US Infantry uniform,complete with the helmet,backpack,bandoliers and a M1 garand on her shoulder as she walks in front of the girls and boys of the Ooarai, the girls from the Saunders,who also sports the same uniforms, and the girls from the Kuromorimine, who sports the German's SS infantry uniforms.

Anzu then continue "That's right, you are about to experience your first WWII combat simulation experience, First I'd like to thank the other schools for volunteered to participate aswell as a…ahem, anonymous benefactor who have donated a large sum of mula for the Ooarai's infrastructures and equipments improvement with the condition that such an extracurricular activity would be added to the school's…ahem… monthly events…"

As Anzu said so, the camera pan toward Yukari, who was putting on some warpaint with a black marker pen, then onto the boys, who were wearing the US Airborne uniforms,complete with all of the accessories including ammo pouches,backpacks and leg bags. Don was checking his BAR, Grady was rubbing mud onto his face with a M1928A1 Thompson slung over his shoulder, Norman was holding a M1 Garand as he checking the heels of his boots, Bible,who wore a Medic uniform, was silently praying and Gordo was eating a sandwich while holding his M3 Grease Gun.

Anzu then continues "Now…the rules are simple, each team will operates in separate squads and attack the opposing side however they wishes.. These guns fires non-lethal paint pellet with two different colors depending on the team, whoever got "marked" by a opposing team member will be eliminated, oh and same goes for those who got splattered by enemies's paint grenades..OH and feel free to take prisoners, it makes the game more realistic…"

As she said so, the camera pan toward Miho, Hana,Reizei and Saori, who seems quite nervous, then to Momo, who seems quite calm and ready as she rolls both of her sleeves up. The camera then pan toward Maho, looking intimidating in her SS uniform and her STG44 in her hands, Erika with her MP40 and Shiho, disguised as a Kuromorimine's students. Despite her height and body shape, no one seems to suspect anything.

The camera then slowly zoom in on her face as she began hearing Don's voice saying " _We're gonna need you to help organize a WWII skirmish game, we do it a lot back in the States, it's pretty fun if you want a different experience other than driving tanks…or double parking tanks…or driving your tanks pass your crush's house everyday hoping that she'll notice you… Anyway, you will also be participating…with disguise of course, you'll fight alongside Maho in one round, then switches the uniform when round two begin to fight alongside Miho, THEN after the game is over, you reveal yourself…it'll show that you're willing to spend quality times with them, thus reassure your bonds"_

After the flashback was finished, Shiho though to herself "Play your part Shiho, it's for your daughters, just act like a normal highschool girl..."

However, her train of thought was interrupted by Maho who said "Mother?" as she look at Shiho with a confused look.

Shiho began to sweat as she replied "Umm…no, I'm the new transfer student…eh…m-my name is Cind…"

Maho cuts her off "Mother,please, you've taught me everything you know, including how to spot a spy…and Miho's boyfriend…what are you doing here?"

Shiho then said "Well, can't a mother spend time with her daughters?"

Maho seems a bit surprised,but somehow happy as she replied "Oh..well yes but…I though you have a lot of work to do"

Shiho then said "Correct, and my work right now is to spend time with you and Miho"

Maho's eyes lit up a bit as she clear her throat, trying to keep her composure as she said "Well then, I'll get right to the plan of attack…"

…

 _ **30 minutes into the first round…**_

The montage following the last scene shows the Kuromorimine dominating the Ooarai, including stills shots of Don carrying Norman on his shoulder, with his body covered with red paint from a Kuromorimine's grenade. Then a still shot of Yukari crying over a "dead" Hana,with a red paint spot on her left chest in a rather cinematic and overly dramatic way. After that was a still shot of Grady staring into the distance while a chaotic firefight was taking place in the background, greatly resembled the famous The two thousand-yard stare painting by Tom Lea, then a still shot of Momo having a last stand against a squad from Kuromorimine with a Browning M1919 machine gun in her grips.

…

 _ **Breaktime, 20 minutes before the second round…**_

Don can be seen walking away from the girls, all looking a bit downed for losing the first round and head toward a nearby bush.

Once there, he couched down and look at another bush in the opposite direction and said "Thunder"

Then, Shiho's voice can be heard replying "I don't think that's necessary" as she emerged from behind it, wearing a WWII US infantry uniform and a M1903A1 Springfield rifle, equipped with a 7.8x Unertl scope. This time Shiho even go as far as tying her hair upward and hide it under the oversized helmet and drawing a fake mustache on her face as part of her disguise.

Don looks at her for a bit before he said "Never thought there'd be a day I'd be fighting alongside you Mrs. Nishizumi…"

Before Shiho can reply, Miho's voice can be heard "Mo-Mother?"

Shiho turns to Miho, who was standing there, looking surprised, confused and timid and said "Ho-How did you..?"

Miho shyly replied "H-How can I not recognize my own mother?"

Shiho's face stay cold and stern as it always has been, however, there's a line of caption right under her face that reads " _Weeping proudly internally"_

Don shrugs "Welp, so much for the disguise…"

Miho then slowly approaches her mother,saying "Wha…what are you doing here?"

Shiho also steps toward Miho as she replied "Same thing I've been doing with Maho in the first round, be with my daughters…"

Miho's eyes shines brightly as she heard that, prompting Shiho to continue "I…I'm sorry…for the way I was treating you before… I know that it won't be easy for me to make it up to you and Maho, but I'll do everything in my power to make it right for you two…starting with this…"

Shiho then reaches out her hand to Miho and said "Miho, will you be my spotter?"

Miho's eyes shines even brighter as she shyly nodded "Ye-Yes, Mother"

While the whole scene transpire, Don was hiding behind a bush,along with Hana,Rezei and Saori, with Saori blowing her nose onto a tissue.

…

 _ **The second round…**_

"So,Miho…you and that Collier boy…" said Shiho as she and Miho was lying in a series of bushes, both wearing WWII ghillie suit to blend into their surrounding, with Miho holding a binoculars and Shiho aiming down her Springfield's scope down to the battlefield below where a firefight seems to be taking place.

Miho blushes as she replied "Oh eh…we…we're…we've only goes as far as…"

Shiho cuts her off "Sleeping on each others shoulders?" as she pulls the trigger, landing a blue paint pellet onto Erika's shirt, who then began to act as if she was hit by a real bullet and tumble on the ground while one of the girls in her team shouted "MEDDICCC!"

Miho flustered "We-Well ye-yess..I mean…we…"

Shiho was cycling out the empty shell and chambering the next round as she said "Don't worry, Collier already told me…he must have adores you a lot to act out of his usual personality whenever your relationship comes up…But what I want to know is what do you…think about him?"

Miho then shyly replied "Oh…well…It…it's hard to explain…there's something about him that really made me feel safe and even more confident than I was before whenever I'm around him… he's funny, laid back, he doesn't pretend to be someone else to impress people, he treats his crews as if they're his brothers and he treats us pretty much the same way… of course his temper can be very scary from time to time but…he only get angry for our sake… I…I like him a lot,mother.." with her cheeks blushing red.

Shiho then pulls the trigger again, landing a shot on another Kuromorimine's member, who reacted as if she was shot for real and fell to the ground before she said to Miho "I can see that… I just needed to know how much of a close eye I need to keep on you two…".

As Shiho chambering another round,Miho said awkwardly "You…never really needed a spotter do you, mother?"

Shiho then flash a faint smile as she said "No, I just want to be near you"

Miho's cheeks blushes and her eyes shines with joy as she heard that.

…

Meanwhile down in the battlefield, with the battle seems to be on the Ooarai's side thanks to Shiho's amazing marksmanship, Momo,Anzu, Yuzu, Don, Saori and the Fury crew can be seen standing in front of a group of "captured" Kurmomorimine students.

Momo looks at the "prisoners" for a moment before approaching them holding a box of snacks in her hand.

Then, the girl held the box toward the Kuromorimine girls and asked "Snacks?"

Without much cautions, the Kuromorimine girls happily accepted the snacks and share them with each other.

However, as they were nomming on the food, Momo suddenly raises her Thompson and spray blue paint pellets at them, as if she was offering them a last smoke before execution.

Anzu sighs as she said "Guess I shouldn't have shown her that Band of Brothers series…"

Grady on the other hand was looking at Momo with a proud look in his eyes as he said "That's my girl"

Shiho seems to have a similar opinion as she observe the scene from the vantage point while saying "I like that girl…ruthless and decisive… perfect Kuromorimine material…"

Miho can only sweat and smiles awkwardly in reply to her mother's comment on Momo's actions.

…

 _ **Stay tune for more…**_


	7. Halloween

_**Not another Girls und Fury Clipshow**_

 _ **Volume 7: Halloween**_

 _ **Ooarai's hangar, the afternoon before Halloween…**_

The boys and girls of the Ooarai's Sensha-do team seems to be having a gathering inside the Hangar.

They was being briefed by the Student council trio, with Anzu holding a couple of what seems to be invitation cards as she speaks to everyone "Aight boys and girls, I am now holding in my hand Halloween Parties invitations…and the recent…*ahem* non-important bills, sent by…the cards I mean, by the Kuromorimine, the Pravda, the St. Gloriana and of coruse, the Saunders… also, due to… unfortunate events, the Anzio regret to inform that they won't hold a Halloween party this year…"

…

The scene then switch to Anchovy and her ever loyal co-pilots, carving a gigantic pumpkin, with Carpaccio saying "Are you sure this is a good idea Commander? I mean… having a scary party IS a bit better than building the world's biggest Jack O' Lantern"

Anchovy replied as she gently hit Carpaccio's head with the shovel "Hey! Anyone can throw a Halloween party and pulling pranks on the people who only gave them sugar-free candies, but NOT a single person out there can build the world's biggest Jack o' lantern in just ONE night…not yet anyway, and I'm intend to be the first of those people who can, are you girls done with the nose up there?"

One of the girls in the Anzio tank team replied "Oh uh…It's not quite done yet Commander, the girls have some problems with the tools…them being…too slow and everything"

Anchovy plunge her kitchen knife into the surface of the Pumpkin as she said "Well then use the Chainsaws, we're making a nose for a record-breaking colossal Jack O' Lantern here, not a Clint Easwood life-size wooden replica,now Hop To it! We only got 8 hours until Halloween officially starts"

As the screen slowly zoom out, Pepperoni can be heard saying "Uhhh Commander, I've been meaning to ask you….how…and where did you get a pumpkin THIS big anyway?

Anchovy can be heard replying "At some abandoned Gorvernment's vegetation growth chemical test site, now would you stop asking questions? We got a BIG pumpkin, that's all you need to know"

…

The scene then switch back to the Ooarai's Hangar. With Anzu continuing her briefing "Anyway, each school invited the whole Ooarai's Sensha-do team to their parties…at the same time…Tonight, now I don't need to tell y'all that it's impossible for us to party our asses off at multiple locations all at once…althought that'll be damn awesome; SO, we're gonna have to split into groups, each groups will attend each of the parties so non of the invitations will be left out"

Anzu paused for a couple of seconds before saying "Well?"

As the team began to chatter among themselves, Don raises his hand and said "Me and the boys will go to the Saunders"

Anzu nodded strongly "Agreed, you boys will fit right in…anyone else?"

Miho then raises her hand and said "Me and my team will go to the Kuromorimine... I promised big sis"

Anzu smiles "It't to be expected,Oh and Could you help us with the gift me and the council have for them later on?"

Miho nodded "Oh, su-sure"

Anzu then said "Alright girls, hurry up and pick your party and DON'T forget your costumes"

She then turns to Yuzu and asked "Is my costume ready?"

Yuzu nodded "Oh,almost… the tail's mechanic hit a minor glitch…at least's that's what mister Grady said, he'll work on it later"

…

 _ **6 hours later… Saunders's Carrier…**_

The Easy 8 Fury Sherman can be seen rolling toward the Academy's entrance. the vehicle itself have been modded by the boys to fit in with the Halloween atmosphere, with mosh covering most of the vehicle, along with fake blood stain smeared all over the hull, a skull it its jaws wide open placed at the end of the tank's 75mm cannon barrel, there are also a fake skeleton wearing a torn generic military fatigue being tied onto the tank's cannon in the same manner as a ship's figurehead.

It wasn't long until the Saunders's entrance is within sight, all lit up with orange fairy lights and surrounded by Halloween decorations of all kinds.

Within the school's auditorium, which was decorated to look like an old abandoned medieval castle with fake torches lights, spiderwebs, medieval style diner tables,chairs and eating utensils; the Saunders girls seems to be having quite a lively party themselves, with the girls cheering for Naomi,who dressed as Dracula as she threw another dart right into the Bullseye board on the otherside of the auditorium while Kay,who dressed as a Succubus and Arisa, who dressed as the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland can be seen having a Pumpkin pie eating contest with Kay dominating the match while Arisa slowlys drifts into a food coma and fell out of her chair.

Then, the entrance door swung open, letting in an eerie cloud of smoke which quickly dissipated, revealing the costume-clad Fury crew. With Don dressing as Patrick Bateman from American Psycho,complete with the spiffy suit, the bloody raincoat, a neatly slicked back, and dyed hair and of course a bloody axe in his hand.

Behind him were Norman, dressing as Hannibal Lecter, in the character's signature orange prison jumpsuit, the mouth guard and of course with Norman himself being tied to a inmate trolley with chain.

Gordo, who was pushing the trolley Norman came in on dressed as a crazy looking Mental hospital orderly, which is more than a perfect fit for Norman's costume.

Bible dressed in an Armor of the Sun from Dark Souls,with an addition of blood splatters here and there on the amor. The outfit goes without saying, fits his nickname.

And lastly, Grady, who dressed as The Punisher, armed to the teeth with paintball sidearms and rifles.

As the Saunders girls look at the boys awkwarrdly, with awe in their eyes, Don decided to take the inititive and shouted "HEY KAY!"

Kay quickly jumps out of her seat and made her way toward the boys, all excited as she said "Heyyyy boys, glad you showed up"

Kay then take a more detailed look at the boys costumes before she whistled "Those are some whoop-ass costumes, you made it yourself?"

Don shrugs "Actually it's Grady's works…he's pretty good with the sewing machine, just as he's good with a tool box and a broken engine"

Kay giggles a bit before wrapping her hand around Don's neck as she lead him and the boys into the middle of the auditorium while saying "Well, like I said, I'm glad you boys showed up, it's a bummer Miho couldn't show, the more the merrier.."

She then stops in front of the main buffet table,filled with all types of treats, ranging from candies, cakes, fast food and a bowl full of Pumpkin spice drink.

As the boys eyes lit up while looking at the food, Kay said "I hope none of you boys allergic to Pumpkin…cause we've been saving the main course once everyone is here…feast your eyes on THIS!"

With that, Kay pointed at Arisa, who were pushing a food cart toward the table, and on it was the biggest multi-layer Pumpkin cake they have ever lay eyes on.

Don,while retain a blank expression, thought to himself however " _5 layers…bake to perfection, light chocolate filling between each layers… 3mm thick buttercream frosting covering the cake nicely and neatly… a bit dark chocolate sprinkle on top… Oh my god…it even has caramel dipped Hazelnuts toppings"_

Kay can sense the boys's affection toward the cake as she smiles "So, ready to the Halloween party of your life?"

Bible quickly replied, in a loud and distinct old english dialect "By the Lord's Damnation fair maiden, we are prepared to partake in this glorius soiree until our gluteus maximus metaphorically detach from our body mass"

Kay just laughed in respond as she said "GOD! I LOVE You guys!"

With that the screen slowly zoom out.

 _ **Kuromorimine Carrier, at the same time…**_

Miho, Anzu, Momo,Yuzu, Konstantin, Johanna and Leon were shown riding in a black Mercedes 770,with the Von Stauffenberg family emblem embedded on both doors. The car was driven by Konstantin,who wore his black WWII German officer uniform complete with the hat.

Miho,who dressed as the monster from Black Lagoon,with the "jaw" of the helmet wide open, revealing her face underneath looked at Konstantin a but before asking "Uhm…Mister Stauffenberg…uh…you don't want to wear a costume?"

Konstantin smiles "Oh I…I have other… plan for tonight"

Anzu, who dressed as a Xenomorph,complete with the headpiece,but without the creature's jaw, which was replaced by her nose and mouth,while her eyes were covered by the costume's "forehead" visor seems to be on to Konstantin's answer as she smiles widely "Oooooo…a date you mean?"

Konstantin's eyes shot wide open as he nervously replied "Wha-what? I mean N-n-no, I got to do some…ehhh paperwork for a-a-a…."

However, before he can say anything further, Johanna, who dressed as Galadriel from The Lords of the Ring nonchalantly said "He asked miss Nekonya on a date…and she said yes"

Konstantin's face lit up, red as a tomato as he kept quiet and droves toward the Kuromorimine's entrance.

…

Once the car stopped in front of the academy, Momo, who dressed as the Predator from the first Predator movie, with a hide bra covering her chest under the mesh top stepped out from the car, with her face covered by her costume's very well made biomask. After that, Yuzu, who dressed as Jason Vorhees,complete with his signature hockey mask, jumpsuit and bloody machete, the only thing that stood out from her well made costume is her cleavage,which having problem stay hidden under the jumpsuit.

Finally, Johanna and Anzu steps out of the car and look back at Konstantin, who said "So eh… you girls don't mind taking the taxi back to Ooarai?"

Anzu smiles, wagging the Xenomoprh tail on her costume and said "Oh of course we don't, we can't be so rude as to ruin your wonnnnderful date with Nekonya"

Konstantin blushes again as he look as his younger sister while saying "Remember what I told you Johanna?"

Johanna nodded as she said innocently "Yes brother, don't drink too much punch, chew carefully, don't speak to strangers accept miss Nishizumi's sister and miss Grumpy Snowball head, and be sure to aim the taser gun hidden on my left thigh at the center mass before firing"

The young man seems pleased as he nodded and said "Alright then, you girls take care of my little sis ok?" before he put the car in reverse and turn around.

However before he can steps on the gas, Anzu shouted "HAVE A NICE HALLOWEEN LOVERBOY!"

The young man sighs as he mutter "Why don't you use a bullhorn while you're at it…?" before slam down on the gas pedal and speed off.

As the girls walks along the Kuromorimine's hall, Anzu,with her Xenomorph costume's mechanical tail slowly wiggling in the air turns to Momo and Yuzu before asking "Say…How are you and Grady getting along? I mean, I noticed you've been talking to him instead of yelling…or whooping his butt more and more lately... not that I'm assuming…anything…just wanna check if you're ok…" with a devious look on her face.

Momo then does a near perfect immitation of the Predator's purring sound in respond to Anzu's question.

Anzu seems impressed as she said "Oooooo, stays in character eh? I respect that"

She then turns to Yuzu and whispered "Yeep, she likes him"

…

Inside of the Kuromorimine's Auditorium, a rather quiet Halloween party is taking places, seems like the Kuromorimine's students doesn't fond of excessive decoration and loud parties, not to mention the fact that most of the girls doesn't even have a costume on, including Maho and Erika.

The quiet amosphere however eventually came to an sudden end when the door swung open, after being kicked by Momo, startling everyone, except Maho.

Before anyone can say anything, The plasma caster on Momo's costume shoulder plate suddenly become active and points its tri-beam laser sight at Erika's head, as a sight of intimidation from Momo.

Erika sighs in respond and said "Lemme guess….Momo?"

Momo reponds by mimicking the Predator's purring once again.

Erika was weirded out as she said "I'll take that as a yes"

Maho, upon seeing Miho, quickly made her way toward her younger sister with a bright,gentle smile on her face.

Once face to face, Maho held Miho's hands and said "I'm so glad you can make it Miho, by the way I love the costume…it's really cute"

Miho blushes as she smiles back 'O-Oh, than-thank you big sis… how can I ever say no to any of your invitation?"

Anzu,who was chowing down on food while her costume's tail wagging with glee as she asked "So, what do you girls do for fun here?"

…

 _ **Back at the Saunders, 3 hours into the Halloween party…**_

The boys and girls gathered around a pile of snack next to a large window as they sat on the floor.

Kay, who was holding an army flashlight turns to Naomi, who were standing next to the Auditorium light switch and said "Aight Naomi, kill the light"

As Naomi flip the switch, darkness instantly devoured the whole Auditorium, the only source of light after that was Kay's flashlight and the faint light from the moon shines throught the window. To add to the atmosphere, it was raining hard outside, with lightning lights up the night sky from time to time.

The Saunders girls seems a bit nervous as they tries to scoot nearer to each other, while some other tries to forget their fear by munching on the snacks.

Kay then took a deep breath before speaking in a deep and creepy voice "Alright boys and girls, Halloween wouldn't be complete without scaring everybody…especially Arisa here's pants off with some scary stories… Normally we'll draw straws to see who'll be the first to tell a story, but today I want the Ooarai's boys to go first…SO, which of you boys wanna have a go?"

Don raised his and said "I got a story for ya"

The young man then clears his throat and begin:

" _This one takes place back in the States, back when we're about 13, now times were rough for us during high school…before we get to stay in the gym, me and the boys have to went out looking for a place to stay day after day… now of course it wasn't easy, but eventually we found a place…decent looking apartment… in the rather…ahem…undesired part of Detroit, and by 'undesired' I mean mostly abandoned, it's pretty nice if you want some adventures exploring the overgrown neighborhoods houses…anyway, the landlord, kind of a weird middle aged guy with an eyepatch and a wooden leg whose pet is a blind rat with three tails let us stays in one of the old rooms for free, he told us upfront that nobody ever wanted to stay in the room for more than one day… We felt uneasy right away but I shrug it off and think "Hey, it's free" and quickly move our stuffs in…"_

Arisa was already trembling as she cling onto Naomi as Don continue " _Now the first thing that hit our eyes when we entered the room was the fact that the lights didn't work…it was about 10PM at night, it was as dark as Alien 3's storyline, there wasn't any window, the only source of light was from the light in the hall way and it wasn't even enough to help us see better in the darkness… The bed was big enough to hold all five of us, only thing I didn't like about the room was the painting of some creepy looking guy with a wide, crazed grin on the wall opposite of the bed, the fact that the room was mostly covered in darkness only add more fear factor into the painting itself… Norman was the first one to voice his distaste for the painting, I just shrug it off, thinking that the landlord simply have weird taste in art and we hurried to bed and tries to not look at the painting's haunting gaze the whole night…_

By this point, Kay and Naomi began to shows their nervousness while Arisa just hugs both of them,while still trembling as Don paused for a bit before continue " _We managed to sleep through the night…However… as the morning light shun on my face…waking me up…I was a bit disoriented from the light blinding my eyes as I slowly got up and look at the source of the light… Only to find that… last night, what we thought was a painting of a crazed man's face staring at at us was actually a fucking open window…"_

Kay and the girls faces went pale as they heard that while Arisa was already on the floor, passed out from fear.

Don then look at the girls before saying "Welp, that's my story, who's next?"

…

 _ **Meanwhile, back at Ooarai's Hangar…**_

Konstantin can be seen sitting next to Nekonya on top of his black Tiger II tank, both of them said nothing to each other, with their cheeks both as red as tomatoes.

…

 _ **Stay tune for more**_


	8. Field trip pt 1

_**Volume 8: Field trip pt.1**_

 _ **Ooarai Hangar, Early morning, before the School's annual fieldtrip…**_

Grady, Bible, Norman and Gordo, all dressed in their Rhodesian Army shorts variant uniform was standing next to each other at the front entrance, each holding their own can of soft drink while silently waiting for something while a soft acoustic guitar tune can be heard playing in the background.

Then, Don, who was wearing the same uniform emerges from the hangar, joining his crew with a can of soft drink in his hand.

Just as Don pop open the can, the theme from King of the Hill starts playing and time began to fast forward, all the while showing the boys casually enjoy their drink next to each other while not saying a word.

As this happens, the view also shows the girls from the other teams doing their own activities while passing by the "camera", with Sodoko and her sidekicks dragging a sleeping Rezei,who was still wearing her pajama and holding her pillow tight in hand pass the camera. Then Nekoya, Momoga and Piyotan can be seen jogging pass the camera with metallic balls and chains tied to their feets, seems to be a part of their workout routine. Next, Noriko and the rest of the Ducky team can be seen chasing after their pet cat in a circle around the boys right in front of the camera.

After that, Momo and be seen walking past the boys, which prompted Grady to follows her for a bit before running back to his spot next to the boys,with a lip stick kissy mark on his left cheek and a swollen right cheek with a palm imprint on it.

Then, Taiga from the school newspaper club can be seen with her cameraman following Konstantin and Johanna pass the camera,seems like they're trying to interview the two siblings.

Then, the whole Ooarai's Sensha-do team gathered around the boys,all lined up while Taiga placed a timer-snapshot camera in front of the group. Right at that moment, time returns to normal speed, but before Taiga can set the timer, Don quickly walk out of the group to throw away his and the boys cans before casually walks back in line and smile, which prompted Taiga to set the timer and quickly ran to join the group just seconds before the camera take the picture.

Once that's done, Anzu then walks in front of the group along with Momo and Yuzu before she said "Alright boys and girls, as you have all been informed, today we will be going on another field trip, now I don't have to remind you all that there are many places in this Carrier of ours that most of us haven't even been to before, jungles, moutains, national parks, volcanos, Tacos joints, yadda yadda yadda…hell I gotta give credit to whoever designed these big boys, Truly impressive work of wonders…anyway, Because of that, this field trip will take place on this very carrier instead of the Mainland!"

Yukari is as hyped as ever while the girls began chattering. Anzu then continue "Now, Wardaddy have volunteered to drive us to the campsite, partly because he lost a…*ahem* certain bet with me the other day, and also to save us a little money on hiring a driver, just wanna let you girls knows how...SO, lets hit the road everyone!"

Anzu then lean toward Momo and whispered playfully "I can take your place as the supervisor…you know, we wouldn't want you and Grady's hot date being interrupted by the call of duty…".

Anzu's statement caused Momo's face to turn red as she quickly look at Grady, who wink at her before turning away from him with her face now glowing red.

…

Once everyone have taken their seats on the bus, Don put on the seatbelt, check the rearview mirror,starts the engine and steps on the gas.

As the bus rolls along the wide,rural road with open sky and grassland touching the horizon, the girls was talking quietly to each other,seemingly bored. Don, the driver also seems to noticed this as he slightly turns his head and said "Say guys, how about a driving song? You know, to lighten the mood a bit, ya'll looked like we're going to a funeral or the dentist or something…Ok,I'll start"

The young man then clears his throat, inhale then sang " _Some say love~~~~it is a river, that drowns~~~the tender reed~~~"_

While most of the girls leaned their head back against their seat,still bored, Noriko suddenly got up,put one hand on her chest and sang " _Some say love~~~ it is a razor~~~that leaves~~~ your soul to bleed~~~"_

That seems to got the girls a bit more motivated as Saori began to sing " _Some says love~~~ it is a hunger~~ and endless aching need"_

Then, Konstantin starts to sing " _I say love~~~ it is a flower~~~ and you~~ it's only seed"_ as he turns toward Nekota with a shine look on his blushed face,and Nekota, who also blushes and look away from with a shine look on her face.

After that, Grady got up from his seat and joins in " _It's the heart~~~ afraid of breaking~~~ that never~~~ learns to dance~~~"_ while walking toward Momo's seat and hold on to her hand, causing her to froze in shock and blushes violently. This bold act also caused the girls to gawk at Momo with sparkly eyes.

Then, Yukari got up,spread her arms and sang " _It's the dream~~~afraid of waking~~~ that never~~~ takes the chance~~~"_

Sodoko and her two sidekicks, Moyoko and Nozomi then all sang in unison " _It's the one~~~ who won't be taken~~~ who can~~~not seems to give~~"_

Then, Shiho Nishizumi, who once again disguising as a Ooarai student to spend time with Miho sang " _And the soul~~~ afraid of dying~~~ that never~~~ learns to live~~"_ while sitting right next to her daughter.

And then, the entire bus all sang together " _When the night~~~ has been too lonely~~~ and the road~~~ has been too long~~~~~ And you think~~~~ that love is only~~~~ for the lucky~~ and the strong~~~"_

Then, only Miho's voice remains, who continues " _Just remember~~~ far beneath~~ the bitter snow~~~ lies the seed~~~ That with the sun's love~~~ in the spring~~~ becomes the rose~~~~~~~~~~~"_ while looking at Don with a warm, happy smile on her face.

As Don look back at his girlfriend and smiles, he also notice Shiho is giving him the I'm-watching-you-boy eyes with a purple aura surrounding her, which caused the young man to turn back to the road and gulped.

Don then tries to distract Shiho by saying "Alright everyone, that was sensational, but the volleyball team were a bit early on the bar four…"

He then turns to Hana, who was holding a recorder on her lap,which seems to have record the whole thing and asked "Say Hana, did you get all that?"

Hana nodded and said "Yes I did, mister Collier" with a smile.

Don then said "So eh, what do you think?"

Hana said "Well I think it sounded wonderful…do…do you want to do it again?"

Don shrugs "Nah, if you think its good, then It's good" and turn to the road once more.

And so the bus continues toward its destination. While the camera pan towards the horizon, the boys can be hear singing " _Go onnnn~~~~ take the money and run, hoo-hoo-hoo, go onnnn~~~~ take the money and run"_

…

 _ **1 hour later, at the campsite…**_

The first thing that hits the team's eyes were a seemingly neverending mossy bayou with lines and lines of topelo and cypress trees expand as far as the eyes can see,both on the calm river and along the river banks.

Don whistled in amazement as he said "Holy Jesus, They actually put a bayou, A Bayou! On this Carrier? NOW I've seen everything"

Anzu nodded "Yeep, Told ya this place is full of suprises…Anyway, the campground should be around…..There!" as she points at a river banks overlooking the lush bayou, 50 meters south-west of their bus, equipped with an old BBQ grill, some weathered wooden picnic bug zappers hanging on some of the tree branches.

…

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

The team have finished setting up their tents and have all gathered around the BBQ grill, with Grady as the cook. While the girls helping out with preparing the foods, which was a large batch of crawfish, Don can be seen reading the newspaper, while the paper covered his face, an article on the front page can be seen clearly with the title that reads " _ **Teen hospitalized after eating laundry detergent capsule while streaming live on the Internet; Expert says Natural Selection have just been proven"**_ and another article below that reads " _ **Young internet star uploaded disgraceful video of a suicide victim's corpse, the Public are outraged but the star's fans and parents claims that society should be inspired by this immoral action, experts have committed suicide after being informed of the incident, leaving notes expressing their complete disappointment in humanity"**_.

Shiho was sitting next to Don as she look at Miho peeling the potatos with Saori,Hana and Yukari while Rezei asleep on Yukari's shoulder for a moment before she asked the young man "Tell me, Collier, do you have any plan for you future?"

That question made Don jumped, Shiho is clearly doing what every parents do whenever their daughter brought a boyfriend home. He nervously put the newspaper down and look at her before he answered "Uhh…well, I…"

The scene then switch to his thoughts, which was him standing in front of a room full of audience, with a Russian Object 279 tank behind him, park on a rotating display stand. Don was wearing a khaki 3 piece suit and a straw hat while saying " _Alright folks, here we got a Russian forgotten monster, the Object 279, good for a Sunday night drive in Chernobyl, impress your neighbor and scare the shit out of your co-workers, and it could be YOUR with the starting price at 2 Million Dollars, let the bidding begin"_

Then a subtitle appeared that says * _inaudiable*_ while Don just shower the audience with a 10 minutes long auctioneer chant before he finish it with " _Goingonce-goingtwice SOLD! To the gentleman with the funky sombrero and the ugly-ass crocs shoes for 5 million dollars, Now, onto our next item"_

The scene then switch back to reality with Don still look at Shiho's soul piercing stare as he gulped and answers "Well, I wanted to become a professional Tank and Tank accessories salesman…ma'am"

Shiho raised one of her eyebrow and just look at Don's nervous and sweaty face for a full minute before saying "Well, it's far from an ambitious goal but not a bad one, althought being an Military relics Auctioneer wasn't a bad choice either"

Don seems shocked as he said "Wait, how did you…"

Shiho cuts him off "You talk during your fantasy trance…"

The young man awkardly dash his eyes away from her and said "Oh…shit…"

The camera then pan toward Momo,Anzu and Yuzu, who were "supervising" the team by lounging on their chairs, with Anzu turns to Momo and asked "So Momo, how was your Golden Week?"

Momo didn't say anything as she starts flashing back.

 _The scene slowly fades into a black and white setting inside Momo's apartment room, with Momo herself sitting by her bed, wearing a 1950s bedroom gown as she reading what seems to be a school's daily report when she suddenly hear Grady's all too familiar voice yelling her name outside "HEY MOMO! MOMOOOOO! MOMO PLEASE COME OUT! I'M SORRY!HEY! MOMOOOO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME"_

 _Momo sighs with irritation as she put the report down and poke her head out the window, and to her shock, she sees a battered-up Grady standing down on the street, with his sweater torned, one of his boots was missing, there was a dead rat on his head and his body was covered in what seems to be sewage._

 _Momo seems to be able to smell the sewage way up where she stand as she covered her nose and said "What the FUCK did you do this time you motten head?"_

 _However before Grady can answer, Momo snaps at him "Nevermind, I don't wanna know, Just Get outta my sight before I call the cops!"_

 _Grady shouts back "LOOk I said I was SORRY MOMO!"_

 _Momo quickly shouted back "THAT WAS MY LUCKY NECK RIBBON YOU…YOU…FUCKING NITWIT!"_

 _Grady replied "I know angel…That's why I got it back for you…" as he took out a small plastic bag from his overalls front pocket, which contain Momo's black neck ribbon inside and show it to her._

 _Momo's eyes lit up as she lowered her voice "Ho..how…how did you…"_

 _Grady take the dead rat off of his head as he says "Well I…figured the best place to look for it was where you dropped it…which I was the main cause of course, was the sewer..So I just jump right down the first manhole I can find…then fight through the current, the rats, the cockroaches, a big-ass albino croc, some hippies,which was STRICTLY self-defense I have you know,and some more rats before I managed to grab it before it went down the sewage treatment drain…It's…kinda wet, and smell like a hermit who lives in the sewer with a bunch of turtles but…it's intact"_

 _Momo's cheek slowly turns red as she just look at Grady silently._

 _Grady then smiles at her and said "I'm sorry, Momo…I truly am…" before muttering to himself "Jesus fuck I sounded just like Collier…"._

 _Momo's face is now fully red as she tries to cover with her hand and looking away from him for a moment before she shyly said "Wa..wait there…I…I'm coming down…"_

 _After 5 minutes, Momo finally made it down to the street where Grady stands, wearing a hazmat suit as she approaches him, but before anything else, Momo pulls out a radiation detector and scans his body before she retrieve the plastic bag with her beloved neck ribbon inside._

 _Grady then slowly turns away and said "Welp, guess I'll head back…seeya tomorrow angel"_

 _However before Grady can take any step forward, Momo grabs what's left of his sweater with a crucible tong, holding him back as she shyly said "You…You can…use my bathroom to was…wash up…I…I was gonna clean it anyway…"_

 _As Momo said so, Grady's eyes sparkles as he jumps on her, forcing the hazmat suit clad Momo to catch him with her hands as he just held onto her as if he's a bride during a wedding ceremony._

 _Then Momo just carry him up to her apartment room while saying "Just so you know, you own me 1 week of mess hall duty…"_

The scene then slowly went back to present day, showing Momo's face blushing as she seemingly lost in her own flashback. Which is an obvious clue for Anzu and Yuzu as Anzu just grin and said "Ooohhhhhh, so I take it that it was rather…pleasantly romantic?"

Momo, instead of went into hysterical mode, stays quite calm as she replied "Yea…it was… pleasant…kind of…"

The Camera then pan toward Miho, Saori,Hana,Yukari and Rezei who was chopping carrots, with Saori lean toward Miho and asked "Say Miporin, did you…oh I don't know, do anything with Collier during Golden Week?"

Miho's cheek turns red as she shyly replies "Oh, I…well…we…Oh nothing…nothing much…we just, hanging out… and stuff"

The scene then switch into a calm highway, somewhere in the rural part of Mainland Japan, where Don, can be seen wearing his usual uniform with a B-2 leather aviator jacket while riding a US Army's Indian 741 Scout bike, with Miho, who was wearing his Tanker jacket while sitting in the sidecar as the couple speed down the empty road while the song "Swingtown" by The Steve Miller Band were playing in the background.

With that,the scene returns to the present, with the camera now points toward Anzu, who have just unveiled a rather old and dusty swamp airboat, in front of the excited students as she said "And here it is boys and girls, this is going to be our evening activity: swamp dwelling"

She then turns to Grady,who was fighting a pack of raccoon for a corn and said "Hey Grady, might checking if this ol' girl is still operational would you?"

Grady replied "Got it…Just gimme a…Ooofm…Second…HEY, I NEED THAT FINGER" as he punched a raccoon in the face while another raccoon jumps right on his face.

…

 _ **Tune in for part 2…**_


End file.
